1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with example embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method for acquiring channel information thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of techniques of voice recognition and intention analysis, a user can control the functions of a display apparatus by uttering a voice. For example, a user can change a channel by uttering the channel name in a voice when converting a channel.
In the case of changing a channel by uttering a voice, the channel name is obtained through voice recognition, the channel map is searched using the obtained channel name as a search keyword, the channel number corresponding to the channel name is searched for in the channel map, and the channel can be changed.
The channel map can be provided from a content provider (CP), and the channel map provided by a CP can be stored in a search server.
Meanwhile, if there is an error in the channel map provided in a CP stored in a search server, that is, for example, if the channel number corresponding to a channel name is omitted, if the channel number is not mapped to the channel name properly, or if the channel name is changed, it would be difficult for a user to change a channel by uttering the channel name.
To check such an error in the channel map, the channel name should be uttered directly while watching the TV in the corresponding region and whether the channel map operates properly should be checked. However, it may be impossible to check the error in the channel map of every region which provides a voice service. It may also be difficult to secure an exact channel map because the channel maps of a company which provides multiple TV program information are all different.